


套路 番外二 被炉

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 番外二 被炉





	套路 番外二 被炉

番外二 被炉

时间回溯到温泉酒店的那一晚。

顾连森好不容易把方浅打发走，舒舒服服地躺在柔软的地毯上，被暖烘烘的被炉烘得懒洋洋的，没两分钟就昏昏欲睡了。  
顾连森刚睡着，就感觉盖在身上的厚实的暖桌被被人掀了起来，随着一股冷风的灌入，有人钻了进来。  
被炉很大，但身旁的人不知为何就是要挤着他。  
被炉底下的温度本就很高，身旁的人的加入让顾连森更热了，加上那人还一点点地压在他身上，他不堪其扰，迷迷糊糊地翻身躲避。  
可旁边的人也不放过他，步步紧逼，逼得他从仰躺翻成了俯卧，然后一头撞在了暖桌脚上，依然没能摆脱纠缠，只能束手就擒，被牢牢地压在了身下。  
顾连森那下磕得不轻，但半醒半睡的他还没感觉到多疼，一只手就伸了过来，替他揉起了脑袋。  
可没揉多久，那只手就缓缓地落到他的耳旁，用极轻的动作拨弄了一会他的耳垂，然后绕着他的耳廓画起了圈。  
“嗯——”  
即便不是完全清醒的状态，顾连森的耳朵也足够敏感。  
显然压在他身上的那人也很清楚这一点，在他耳边轻笑一声，低头含住那微微发红的耳尖，舌头在上面挑逗地舔着，还故意吸出了声响。  
耳边响亮的黏腻水声和一阵阵酥麻的快感让顾连森打了个颤，登时清醒了。  
“叶惺——你别——别舔啊！”  
顾连森挣扎着，把叶惺脑袋推开了。  
叶惺顺势在他身上挪了挪，体重完全压在了他的身上，不仅让他动弹不得，还让他连呼吸都很艰难。  
更糟糕的是，虽然两人的裤子都不算薄，可顾连森还是清晰地感觉到了原本顶在臀部上的硬物开始不安分地在他的臀缝中蹭，既惊又恼，但肺里的空气已经被榨干了，无力挣扎，只能奄奄一息地说：  
“哥……你好重……让开……门没锁……等会江哥他们……唔——”  
顾连森话没说完，下腹部就陡然一紧，一只手强硬地挤到了他和地毯之间，把他腹中所剩不多的空气都挤了出来。

见顾连森几乎要背过气了，叶惺才支起上身，却趁着他大口喘气的时候，把早已候在他下腹部的那只手迅速裤头伸进了他的裤头，握上了那个半硬不软的家伙。  
顾连森急促的呼吸又粗了几分，连忙沉下腰压着叶惺的手不让他乱动。  
然而，叶惺要撩他，最多只需要一根手指。  
“嗯——不要碰那里……”  
顾连森那全身最敏感的龟头被叶惺的拇指粗暴地搓揉着，强烈的快感让顾连森头皮发麻，下身很快完全勃起了，胀满了叶惺的手。前端流出的水也被叶惺抹开了，更加方便了摩擦的动作。  
顾连森额头顶着地毯，哆嗦着支起身，才勉强能伸出手阻止了那只作乱的手。  
结果他刚护住了前面，叶惺就伺机把松垮垮地挂在他屁股上的裤子内裤都扯下了一大截，左支右绌的顾连森恼羞成怒：  
“……别闹了！他们真的会来喊我们吃饭的啊！”  
“别怕，来了也看不见的。”  
“看不见也不……不行啊！喂！”  
冰凉润滑油倒在了顾连森的身后，两根手指随意地探了几下，勃发的硬物就抵在了入口。  
顾连森终于意识到叶惺不是在恶作剧，而是真的打算在这里上他，大惊失色地爬起身，往前逃了几步：  
“哥，不要这样，你至少把门……啊——！”  
叶惺充耳不闻，迅速地追了上来，像一头捕获猎物的狮子，把顾连森牢牢地按在地上。  
那根虎视眈眈的巨物也不顾他的哀求，直直地捅开了他的入口，闯入了他的体内。

“呜——！！！”  
叶惺今天比平时性急，扩张不怎么充分，加上顾连森平平地趴着，还被暖炉烤了半天，那地方就比以往更紧，也更热。  
那硬热的性器只进了一小截，就被紧致的甬道绞得动弹不得。  
叶惺本就亢奋得很，被这么一绞，立即爽得眼前一黑，差点就想不管不顾地往里面捅，粗喘了几口气，才说：“宝宝，放松……”  
“不要……你出去……”  
顾连森的声音有点痛苦，但叶惺知道这样不上不下的只会让他更痛苦，便伸出一手捞起顾连森的腰，让那紧致的地方得以放松一点，才把自己抽出了一小部分，缓缓地磨着他的腺体。另一只手则撩开了他的连帽衫下摆，摸上他胸前的小点。  
顾连森的胸前不算敏感，但每次叶惺碰那个地方，他就会满脸通红，然后羞愤地挣扎，这一次也不例外。  
趁着顾连森的注意力被分散，叶惺猛地一挺腰，把自己送进了大半。  
“啊——！”  
顾连森浑身颤抖着惊叫出声，叶惺却不等他反应过来，就开始徐徐地进出，一点点深入。  
“嗯，嗯，唔——唔唔？！”  
顾连森被那粗硬的玩意顶得眼冒金星，刚刚开始觉得爽，还没呻吟两声，就被捂住了嘴。  
“别叫了，有人来了。”  
叶惺饱含情欲的声音让顾连森不由自主地全身一缩，夹得体内的巨物忍不住又深深一顶，在敏感的肠肉肆虐而过，两人都闷哼了一声。  
“宝宝……你是在邀请我吗？”  
“唔唔唔！唔唔唔！唔唔唔唔唔……唔——”  
顾连森的否认三连由于被捂住了嘴，没有一个字是清晰的，于是在叶惺耳中自动变成了暧昧的呻吟，激得叶惺不管不顾地又开始动作。  
“呜，呜，呜——”  
叶惺大半个身子压在他的身上，那根巨物顶得很深，粗暴磨过脆弱的腺体，顶在更脆弱的肠道深处。  
顾连森只想崩溃地大叫，却发不出声音，无处释放的情欲烧得他眼泪都流出来了，恍惚间他只觉得自己就像一只无助的雌兽，被发情的雄兽无情地按在地上，一下下地贯穿。  
就在这时，日式拉门“唰”地打开了。  
叶惺的动作终于停下了，可体内的巨物依然抵在要命的地方。  
顾连森无助地伏在地上，恐惧和快感让他浑身都在微微发着抖，还是努力克制住没有发出声音。  
“顾哥……我溜完皮卡丘了，我来还给你——”  
听见方浅走进房间的脚步声，顾连森绝望了。  
他很清楚自己现在是一副什么模样，满脸通红，睫毛上还挂着泪，一看就是欲火焚身的样子。  
顾连森放弃了，闭上眼，咬紧下唇一声不吭。  
所幸，叶惺虽然禽兽，也没打算让别人看到他这个样子。  
背后的兜帽盖在脸上的那一刻，顾连森无比庆幸今天穿了这件衣服。  
被炉下叶惺的手安抚地摸了摸他的腰，却把神经紧绷的他吓了一跳，又是一缩，体内那硕大的龟头就深深地嵌进了敏感的嫩肉里。  
顾连森头皮一麻，手紧紧地抓住了地毯，才按下了被顶到喉头的呻吟。  
叶惺却被他咬得呼吸一顿，开始缓缓地挺腰深入。  
“嗯——”  
顾连森低声呻吟的同时，方浅开口了：  
“叶、叶哥，顾哥他怎么了？是不舒服吗？”  
顾连森吓出了一身冷汗，叶惺却还要火上浇油，一边慢慢地抽插，一边低声说：“人家问你怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
“我……没事……”  
顾连森咬牙切齿，用力绷紧了身后的肌肉，恨不得把那作乱的东西夹断。但这丝毫没能阻止那坚硬如铁的粗长在他体内翻搅，反而还激得它胀大了几分。  
方浅又问：“顾哥，你感冒了吗？我那带了感冒药，我去拿给你！”  
“不用！！！我——没感冒，就是，有点困，你先去、泡温泉吧。”  
“可是……”  
“小浅，你在吗？”  
门外江喻亭的声音响起的那一刻，顾连森觉得江喻亭简直就是光芒万丈的天使，满心期待江喻亭能把方浅喊走。  
可他身后的恶魔却说：  
“他在这里，进来吧。”  
顾连森崩溃了。  
“叶惺，你……嗯……”  
江喻亭走进来的脚步声响起，身后的人又是深深一顶。  
顾连森又气又急，眼泪再次落了下来。  
所幸江喻亭刚进门，就毫不停留地把方浅拉了出去。

身后的叶惺在两人走到门口时就开始快速地抽插起来，绝望的顾连森在听见拉门合上的声音，终于哭了出声。  
叶惺抱起身下哭得一抽一抽的小卷毛，翻了个身，让他平躺在了自己的身上，却没有像平时那样安慰他，只把下身的动作放缓了。  
顾连森大口地喘了会气，才哽咽着指责：“叶惺……你太过分了……”  
“你说要把我借给方浅玩？”  
“我没有，我说，皮卡丘。”  
“不，你说我。”  
“我没有——嗯！”  
体内的硬物重重一顶。  
快感太强，顾连森承受不住，又无助地哭了起来。  
叶惺却不为所动，手依然箍着他的腰，毫不留情地顶弄着。  
“哥——呜，我，我错了，呜——下次，不敢了——呜！”  
“还熬不熬夜玩游戏？”  
“不了……”  
“还听不听话？敢不敢吃饱就趴着？”  
“听……不敢了……”  
“皮卡丘叫什么名字？”  
“叶惺——啊——！”  
顾连森浆糊般的脑子不假思索地说出了不该说的答案，他身下的人立即给予了惩罚。  
有力的双手把他的腰高高撑起，体内的巨物也开始了一阵激烈的进攻。  
“叫、叫皮卡丘，哥，不要，呜呜——”  
顾连森的下身被叶惺顶得贴上了暖桌底下的加热器，暖桌的电源不知何时被叶惺关掉了，铁丝网还带着一点余温。  
顾连森身前高高挺立的性器一贴上温热的铁网，立即又吐出了一大股清液，沾湿了他光裸的下腹部，然后顺着他的腰线，流到了握在他腰间的手上。  
触到那些黏液，身后的人愣了几秒，忽然开始发了狠似的干他。  
随着叶惺疯狂的撞击，顾连森胀痛的性器紧紧地压在了铁网上，那粉嫩的地方几乎能烙下铁网的印记，但他无暇顾及了。  
“哥！停下，我要，射了……”  
“射。”  
叶惺话音刚落，顾连森就绷紧身子射了出来。  
精液一股股地喷发出来，穿过了铁丝网的间隙，溅在了加热管上。  
顾连森还在高潮中战栗着，叶惺就将他翻了个面，再次从身后进入了他。  
如同野兽的交媾，叶惺将他的双手按在头顶，俯身叼住他的后颈，在无情的冲撞中，低吼着把精液灌在他体内深处。

叶惺坐起身之后，顾连森还伏在地毯上，眼泪流了满脸，哭得上气不接下气，胸口剧烈地起伏着，一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
叶惺终于心软了，起身拉开庭院方向的木质拉门，才回到暖桌旁，抱起他的小卷毛，温柔地亲他：“宝宝，不哭了。”  
顾连森扭开头不让他亲，哽咽着骂道：“你……混蛋……”  
“是是，是我混蛋。”  
叶惺的鼻尖抵着那头柔软的卷毛，轻轻地蹭着，手一下一下地顺着顾连森的背。  
顾连森的情绪慢慢平静了下来，窝在叶惺温暖的怀里，安静地看了一会庭院里的景色，才抬头看向叶惺。  
察觉到他的视线，叶惺低下头，英俊的面庞上满是温柔，深邃的眼眸里尽是深情。  
顾连森的心忽然开始砰砰直跳，他缓缓地伸出手，揽住叶惺的脖子，献上了一个同样温柔而深情的吻。  
庭院的门再次被拉上，遮住了一室旖旎的春光。

 

\-----------------------------  
PS：微博的抽奖年初七开奖 有兴趣的小伙伴们抓紧辣！


End file.
